


Instances of Intimacy

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is going to be a multi-chapter fic where each chapter is dedicated to a different ship! I just wanted to write some nice moments between the sides because they deserve it. Most are going to be romantic and I will be going in some sort of order.Suggestions and ideas for future chapters is welcome! I accept poly ships, too! Tell me if there's anything I need to add to the tags.(I will be updating tags as I finish new chapters.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Instances of Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first five chapters will be dedicated to ships with Logan in them.  
> First one up is Intrulogical! I will be adding content warnings before each chapter just in case. Tell me if there's something I need to add!
> 
> CW: Remus-typical content, very brief talk of a noose (in a non-serious manner)

It had been an uneventful day for Logan. There was the usual amount of stress that came with maintaining a schedule for Thomas and making sure things were in line, but there were no major mishaps or anything of the like. It was almost unusual, but Logan wouldn’t question it so long as things stayed in order. He continued his typing on his laptop, back pressed against the rolling chair that was pulled up to his desk. In fact, he was so absorbed in his work that he barely noticed the new presence in his room until there were a pair of hands covering his eyes.

“Guess who~,” sung out a voice that nobody could miss from behind his chair, looming above him. Logan sighed, placing his hands over the pale and scarred ones covering his eyes, earning a giggle from the one keeping him blind.

“Well,” Logan started, “If I had to make an educated guess… I would have to say that you are quite possibly Remus. Am I correct in this assumption?” This earned another stifled noise of amusement.

“Completely, Smarty-pants! How’d ya guess?” Remus pulled his hands down from Logan’s eyes, instead placing them on the other’s chest. Logan tilted his head up, meeting the gaze of his significant other, whose head was tilted down with a grin so wide it could almost metaphorically split his face in half. To anybody else, that grin would likely be horrifying, but Remus’ eyes were squinted, and his gaze was nothing but soft. Logan knew he was quite content from that alone.

“Only you would still ask me to guess who it was when you have the most distinct voice that is easiest to differentiate from everyone else’s,” Logan explained, trailing his hands up Remus’ arms and taking note that they were bare. He could feel some of the dips in his skin where scars were located, all of them likely from Remus’ many, _many_ mishaps. They were simply a byproduct of Remus’ morbid curiosity and astounding determination to seek out the answer to a question his mind supplied him with. It probably didn’t help that Remus was incapable of feeling physical pain; his body unable to alert him and tell him when to stop.

Logan didn’t mind the scars, of course, though he had been concerned at one point. That concern still lingered occasionally—irrationally—but Logan kept it internal. By now, he had memorized a mental map of the scars that were scattered across the creative side’s hands and arms. He had memorized them all in the dark of the night once, when Remus was in his arms and babbling about medieval torture methods before he succumbed to sleep after staying awake for too long.

“You’re smart!” Remus blurted in response, his wide grin slowly morphing into a smaller one of equal excitement. Logan couldn’t help but to roll his eyes.

“That hardly required any smarts to figure out. I could easily tell it was you.”

“Still smart,” Remus mumbled with his lips now turned down in a pout. His hands moved up Logan’s chest and made their way to his tie, where he slowly began to undo it with nimble and almost bony fingers.

“Remus…” Logan warned, but it was almost entirely empty and there was hardly any bite behind it. He trusted his partner; as much as one could trust him, but he could still be unpredictable.

“Can a man not take his boyfriend’s tie and turn it into a noose? Can a man… Man in a can. Processed man in a can—”

“My tie would not make a very good noose. Not that you should even attempt to make it such a thing in the first place.”

“Relax, moonshine.” Remus made quick work of undoing the tie, tugging on one side until it was threaded out from underneath the collar of Logan’s shirt. After that, he assumed it was tossed haphazardly somewhere in his room. “I just don’t know why you insist on wearing it when nobody else is around! There’s nobody here to see you except me, and you know I wouldn’t mind if you decided to wear a little bit less.” Remus wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at Logan, getting a scoff in response.

“I am aware that you wouldn’t. It is my preference to keep wearing my clothes like this and I will continue doing so as it is comfortable for me.”

“Fiiiine,” Remus drawled, standing up straight and grabbing onto Logan’s chair, suddenly spinning it around to face the other. Logan crossed his arms over his chest, looking wholly unimpressed. “C’mon, LoLo-Lollipop. It’s time to get up! Work is boring and it’s been boring all day.”

Remus grabbed Logan’s arms, prying them apart and pulling him up from his seat, which was no easy task. Logan had lots of muscle— something Remus lacked and only made up for in random bouts of superhuman strength and the possession of a powerful, creative mind. However, Logan felt nice today, allowing himself to be hauled up from his chair.

“You were asleep all day, weren’t you?” Logan questioned, having to tilt his head up to look at Remus properly, as the other side towered over everyone else, himself included. Remus having been asleep would explain the surprising lack of interruptions that day, considering how much he loved attention and getting it at any cost.

“Yeah, I crashed!” The creative side pulled him closer, moving his hands from Logan’s arms down to his wrists. Logan only had the fleeting thought that he was abandoning his work to waste time with Remus, but he had been done with his main projects anyways. “I didn’t sleep for like, three days. I know, I know, you’re gonna tell me sleep is essential to my well-being, yadda yadda—”

“I do not say _yadda yadda_ —”

“—And that I should sleep more often, but I can’t!” Remus continued, taking a few steps back towards the bed in Logan’s room. The logical side almost felt like he was being lured, but he followed willingly even if the look on his face made it seem like he wanted no part of this.

“I know, Remus.” Logan sighed, watching as Remus backed up to the bed before flopping down onto it, messing up his covers. After a moment, he quickly scrambled on the bed and pushed himself backwards so his head was propped up against the pillows. His hands reached out towards Logan again, fingers clenching and unclenching in a repeated motion Logan knew too well, but the position was strange. Logan was usually the one sitting down with Remus climbing onto his lap. “… What?”

“C’mere, Dick-tionary!” Remus grabbed his hands, slowly pulling his boyfriend onto the bed, to which Logan hesitantly complied. “Now just lay down and put your head right here! Please?” He patted his chest, grinning at Logan.

After a moment of staring at him, Logan slowly lied down between Remus’ legs, far enough up so that his head could comfortably rest on the other’s chest. It certainly took him a little bit to adjust, but he decided that it was comfortable enough. Remus reached a hand up to Logan’s face, carefully taking his glasses off and setting them on the small nightstand next to the bed. Next thing he knew, there were thin fingers threading through his hair and brushing back the strands that had managed to drop in front of his face. It was careful; the tips of Remus’ black-painted nails just barely touching his scalp.

“May I ask what you are doing this for?” Logan moved his head so he could look up at his partner, who never ceased in his apparent grooming of his hair.

“Touchin’ you is nice…” He replied, followed by a quiet cackle of sorts, but it faded into a silence Logan vaguely recognized. A silence that was actually quiet, where Remus’ mind was focused on this and only this. Only on him. When Remus made eye contact with him, Logan wanted to sit up and kiss that face of his. So close, yet so far.

Logan didn’t verbally respond; he knew he didn’t have to. Instead, he lifted one of his hands to place it onto Remus’ cheek. His thumb traced over a scar on his jawline leading down to his neck. Remus had gotten that one by swinging his morning star too close to his face, causing the resulting slashes of pale and pink scar tissue. Logan did not scar like Remus did. He did not scar at all like the others did. It was irrational— they were metaphysical human beings, why should they have to scar? But the others were not logical like he was, so he guessed that made sense in that way.

Remus turned his head to the side, pressing the corner of his mouth against Logan’s thumb in a way that truly fascinated the latter. It had taken him a little too long to notice, but Remus was an extremely tactile person. He was very hands-on with his approach to any situation, for better or for worse. After a while, Logan learned to stop questioning the more common repeated actions of his partner, like digging his fingers into a soft surface or touching his food with his hands before even attempting to smell or taste it.

“You’re fascinating,” Logan breathed out, eyes fixated on the minutely blurry image of the other in front of him. Remus laughed, the corners of his mouth lifting up in a smile.

“You can just say you love me, dork.”

“Your continued existence is imperative to my contentedness and wellbeing.”

That earned another laugh out of the creative side, inevitably causing Logan to smile in turn. When his laughing died down, Remus pressed a kiss to the palm of Logan’s hand. It was enough to make his smile last just a little bit longer. And as Remus held Logan’s hand against his face, the other hand weaving its fingers through his hair, Logan allowed his eyes to close, listening as the other started to go off on a whole new tangent of deep-sea creatures.

_‘I do love you.’_


End file.
